The prom
by Mia Koji
Summary: Prom night is coming up. Who is this new student? And how does Mia feel about her being all over Ryo? Please read and review!


Disclaimer I don't own Ronin Warriors  
  
Please read and review.  
  
It was a hard boring day of school. And they still had four more classes left. The six sat down at their normal spot. It was history and everyone hates that class. (I know that I do! ^_^) They had a mean teacher, but today was different then most days. They were told that there was a new student.   
" I wonder if she is cute." Sage said with a smile.  
" How do you know if it's a she?" Rowen asked his best friend.  
" I got a feeling and I know that she is going to fall head over heels for me." Sage said winking.  
" Maybe she will go to the prom with you. I know that I have a date." Ryo said putting his arm around Mia.  
" Whatever, you two are so sick when you're together. I wonder how you keep your hands off of each other." Sage commented.  
" Shut up!" Mia yelled.  
" Well class this is our new student, Amy Lockheart. You may take a seat." The teacher said to the girl. She had green eyes and long wavy brown hair.  
" Yes, sir." She answered sitting behind Ryo.  
" Today you will be working in groups. Don't forget who I signed you to." Mr. O' Brian said.  
" Sir, my partner isn't here today." Ryo said.  
" You will work with Amy." Mr. O' Brian said.  
  
" I bet you're jealous. That new girl is working with your boyfriend." Samantha said.  
" Why? I know that he doesn't fall for that." Mia said looking over her shoulder.  
" Yeah whatever, that's what my father said to my mother and now look at them he's married to that girl he cheated my mother on." Her friend said.  
" You parents always fought. Ryo and I never do. He would never hurt me like that." She explained.  
" Look at her she is sooo close to him, they look like they might kiss. I think that she's hitting on him." Samantha said.  
" She can hit on him all she wants, she will never get him." Mia said turning back to her work.  
  
At lunch Mia walked passed the table where the guys sit. She saw Amy hanging on her boyfriend. ' Don't worry, you can ask him about it later.' Mia thought walking over to sit with Samantha and Whitney.  
" She's sitting with them now?" Whitney asked.  
" So? I don't care." Mia answered.  
" Well we didn't see you go over and say hi to your boyfriend or his friends." Samantha said.  
" Why should I? I'll see him later and at night." Mia said giving her friends a look.  
" Sorry, it's just that everyday you go over and talk to them for five minutes." Whitney explained.  
" Well I am not today. If he wants to talk to me then he can come over here." Mia said.  
" Well you might not have a prom date. He might go with Amy cause she doesn't know anyone." Samantha said.  
" Sage can go with her, he said that he would ask her." Mia snapped.  
" Why would I ask her? She is allover Ryo." Sage said sitting down next to Mia.  
" What are you four doing over here?" She asked.  
" We were getting sick of Amy and her flirting." Cye responded,  
" So why isn't Mia's boyfriend here?" Samantha asked.  
" He doesn't mind it I guess." Rowen said shrugging his shoulders.  
" Now that girl is in love with him, but he loves Mia." Cye said.  
" Why don't you go over and talk to him? Maybe she would shut up." Kento said.  
" Fine I doubt that he would even notice me." Mia said walking over to the other table." Hi, honey!"   
" Hi, you know Amy from history." He said.  
" Yes I do. Honey, why did the guys leave? They came over to my table." She explained.  
" No ideal." He answered.  
" Oh okay, well we're still going out tonight right?" Mia asked, she didn't know why, but she did.  
" I am sorry, but I promised Amy that I would take her and show her around. You can come if you want." Ryo said.  
" No, I was just about to cancel our date. I don't feel too good, I am even gonna go home early. You guys can take Kento's van." Mia said turning to leave, instead of saying goodbye to her friends she walked right by them.  
" Wonder where she is going." Sage said.  
" That's how my mom left after she found out about dad. She forgot about me and left." Samantha explained.  
" You think everyone is cheating on someone! You said that your dog was cheating on the cat! And they don't even get a long!" Whitney yelled.  
" I never said that!" Samantha cried.  
" You know maybe you two should follow Mia." Sage suggested.  
" Right!" The two said getting up and running out the door.  
  
Mia couldn't believe that he forgot about their plans. He promised her and now a girl comes and he promises her something?  
" Hey." Samantha said as they caught up to her.  
" Did you two come to tell me that they are kissing?" Mia asked.  
" No, but why did you leave? Did you brake up?" Whitney asked.  
" No, give it two days and ask me that again. He is taking her out tonight to show her around. He promised me that we were gonna go out tonight. He said that I could go with them, but why should I? They wouldn't even notice me! I told him that I didn't feel good and that I am gonna go home." She explained getting all of her books.  
" Well then we're call you." Whitney said.  
" Okay, bye." Mia said walking down the hall.  
  
Later that day  
  
" Hey Mi, how do you feel?" Ryo asked sitting down on the bed.  
" My head really hurts, I just need some sleep." She answered.  
" Well I'll be home around nine, so don't worry." He said about to get up.  
" Do you like her?" Mia asked.  
" No, why would you ask that? You know that I love you." He said.   
" It's just that you spend a lot of time with her. And she flirts a lot with you. Also you forgot about our date." She said.  
" You're sick!" He snapped.  
" So? You promised me and you made plans before you even knew!" She snapped back.  
" Why are you so mad? I messed up, so what? Not like you remember everything." He said.  
" Well will you remember that you're taking me to the prom? Or that we go out?" She asked.  
" Yes I will. I never forgot and I never will. You know why? Because I love you!" He said hugging her.  
" Then why do you let her flirt with you? Or hang around her as she throws her self at you?" Mia asked.  
" I told her that I have a girlfriend that I love, and that she and I will never be anything more then friends." Ryo explained.  
" Really? And that you won't dump her for anything? Did you tell her that?" She asked.  
" Yeah, so don't worry. I am leaving at seven and will be home at nine. Or do you want me home earlier?" He asked holding her close.  
" How about eight thirty? I want you to watch that movie with me." Mia said.  
" Anything to make up for my mistake." He said lying next to her.  
" Shouldn't you be going? Maybe you can go now and be home by eight." She suggested.  
" Are you kicking me out?" He asked.  
" No, I am just tired and was going to take a nap, and when you come home at eight you can wake me." She said smiling at him.  
" Sure, and don't worry nothing will happen." He promised.  
" Okay goodbye. I love you!" She said kissing him.  
" And I love you, goodbye." He said getting up to leave.  
  
After showing Amy around for a half-hour, he found the girl a pain. She wouldn't shut up! And she wouldn't get off of his arm.  
" Are you going to the prom?" Amy asked looking up at with.  
" Yeah, I am going with Mia." He said.  
" Who is she? I don't know anyone with that name." She said trying her hardest to think.  
" You met her today at lunch. She's my girlfriend. She's even in all of your after noon classes. She normally sits next to me, but couldn't because she went home. She wasn't feeling good." He explained. ' She is such an idiot! Man I can't stand this!'  
" Oh, her! I thought she was your sister! She doesn't look like anyone that you should go out with." Amy suggested.  
" That's your opinion. She means more to me then anything! I would die for her with out thinking!" Ryo said.  
" Why? Not like she's pretty as me?" Amy said running a hand through her hair and winking at him.  
" Whatever, she's the most beautiful woman in this universe. She's my angel and I think that in the future I am gonna marry her." Ryo said glaring at Amy.  
" Well sorry! You must be blind for falling for her." Amy mumbled.  
" If you don't shut up you can walk home. I am tired so I am gonna take you home." He said walking to the car.  
" I said that I was sorry!" She cried following him.  
" You lucky that I am even taking you home." He said getting in.  
  
He came home around seven thirty and went to wake Mia.  
" Why are you home so early?" she asked waking up.  
" You were right, she was flirting way to much and I almost lost my temper on her, but I didn't.  
" I wish that you did." She said laughing.  
" Your not that mean are you?" He asked laying net to her and hugging her.  
" Maybe, maybe not." Mia answered snuggling her head into his neck.  
" Well you have nothing to worry about right? So let's watch that movie at eight and sit back and relax." Hr said kissing her head.  
  
  
" So he thinks that he can just dumb me? No one dumps me and gets away with it! On prom night his girlfriend will get it! That bitch!" Amy said walking around her room with anger.  
  
It seemed like forever but the big day finally came. Everyone was getting ready for the prom. Samantha and Whitney came over so they could do each other's make-up and Samantha was going with Rowen and Whitney was going with Cye.  
" Are you three done yet?" Ryo yelled.  
" We're coming! Keep your pants on!" Mia yelled back down.  
The three girls came down, their dresses and hair were the same, but their dresses were the color of the guy's armor and their tux's. Their dresses were strapless and went down to there feet. Their hair was up in a high ponytail.  
" Can we go now?" Rowen asked.  
" Yea we can go now." Samantha said playfully hitting him.  
" Okay then let's go!" Cye said walking with Whitney to the car.  
  
After getting their picture taken they went over to the dance floor.   
" Hey, look it's Amy." Whitney said pointing to the girl in a pink dress; she was with a guy that looked 21.  
" I didn't know that you could bring someone that age." Cye said.  
" And if you did would you just left me with out a date?" Whitney asked.  
" No, I didn't mean it like that." He said following her a she left.  
" I wonder how long that will last." Rowen commented.  
" And what's that supposed to mean? You're saying my sister can't keep a good relationship?" Samantha asked walking into a crowd.  
" No. I didn't mean it like that!" Rowen cried following her.  
" Well good thing we're not fighting." Ryo said dancing with Mia.  
" Yeah." She answered.  
  
After a while Rowen, Samantha, Cye, and Whitney came back.  
" The girls and I have to redo our make-up." Mia said kissing Ryo's cheek before leaving.  
" You know we can't find Amy, there was news going around that she was going to do something to Mia." Rowen said.  
  
" Hey, Mia." Amy said coming up behind her.  
" Hi, what do you want?" She asked.  
" Can't I say hi?" Amy asked walking around so that she was facing her.  
" Yes, but you hate me, because you like my boyfriend. And everyone knows that he doesn't like you." Mia responded trying to walk around Amy, but Amy was blocking her.  
" Oh? Well after tonight I won't have to worry about you getting in my way. Isn't that right Pete?" Amy said to her date that was behind her.   
" Right!" He said hitting Mia on the head causing her to pass out.  
" Well what are you two looking at?" Amy asked looking over at Samantha and Whitney, the two girls ran at to their boyfriends.  
" That was easy." Pete said.  
" Well you know what to do." Amy said pointing to the door.  
" Right we dump her into the river." Pete said picking up Mia.  
  
" What's wrong with you two?" Rowen asked.  
" Amy....Pete....Mia..." Whitney said breathing heavily.  
" What happened to Mia?" Ryo asked.  
" Amy was there waiting for her. She had her boyfriend and he hit Mia. She passed out. They have plans to do something to her." Samantha explained.  
" You two go back to the bathroom and see if they're still there. Come back and tell us." Cye ordered. The two girls nodded.  
When they got in the saw blood, but no one. When they looked out the window they could see Amy and Pete walking to the river.  
" I think Pete is carrying Mia." Samantha said to Whitney who nodded. They ran back to tell what they saw.  
" We saw them out side. I think they're planning to throw Mia into the river." Whitney said.  
" You two get help. We'll go save Mia." Rowen said as he followed Ryo and Cye.  
" Okay, Cye you save Mia, I'll take care of Pete, and Rowen make sure that Amy doesn't try anything." Ryo ordered as they walked to the river.  
  
" Bye Mia!" Amy said acting like she was going to cry as Pete dropped Mia into the river and sunk.  
" What about the two girls that saw?" Pete asked.  
" We kill will them later." Amy said shrugging.  
" No you're not!" Ryo yelled hitting Pete before he could turn around.  
" Well I guess I am gonna ruin my tux, but oh well." Cye said jumping into the river.  
" Where do you think you're going?" Rowen asked as Amy tried to get away.  
" I guess this means I get to kill more people." Pete said trying to hit Ryo, who dodged the hit.  
" Is that the best that you got? Are you just slow?" Ryo asked hitting Pete in the head and then in the stomach.  
" Ryo, the police are here!" Rowen called.  
" Good, then they can take these two losers." He responded.  
" Some help here?" Cye asked as he carried Mia over to them.  
" Right, Make sure that she gets help." A police officer said.  
" Yes sir!" Another one cried.  
  
She was aloud home by morning, she had to take medication for a while to make sure that nothing happens.  
" How you feel?" Ryo asked sitting next to her.  
" Better, thanks for saving me." She said.  
" You're welcome, of course I would do anything to make sure that you were safe." He replied.  
" I am sorry for saying that I thought that you like Amy." Mia said hanging her head low.  
" It's okay, I know how you feel. At times I think that you might like the other guys. I know it's stupid, but it's true. At times you're with them, but I know you don't. It's just something that I can't help." He explained.  
" At least I am not just being over protective of our relationship." She said kissing him.  
" Well you should get some sleep. The doctor said that you need at least 12 hours a sleep a day or you're back in the hospital." Ryo said.  
" Will you stay?" She asked.  
" Sure." He answered lying down next to her and hugging her close to him.  
" Goodnight, I love you." She said snuggling into his arms.  
" Sweet dreams, and goodnight." He said kissing her forehead.  
  
Please review. I know it wasn't that good. I am working on the sequel to Ronin Warriors the new story. And other stories.  
  



End file.
